


What Happened at the North Lomei Labyrinth

by TannicFlesh



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Come Inflation, Inflation, Mindfuck, Monsters, Other, Tentacle Sex, Weirdness, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 04:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13919790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TannicFlesh/pseuds/TannicFlesh
Summary: LoZ: Breath of the Wild (mostly canon) FicLink navigates a maze towards a shrine, and tries to climb past a patch of malice blight. But he stuff is more alive than he thought, and soon he is in a mind-bending situation.





	What Happened at the North Lomei Labyrinth

**What Happened at the North Lomei Labyrinth.**

LoZ:Breath of the Wild  canon mostly.

Warnings: Non-con? tentacle porn, smut, anal, cum, kinda-weird, oh wait it's fictional pornograhy about video game characters, , etc. 

 

***

 

_ Who just builds a giant maze?  _ Link wondered to himself as he cautiously rounded yet another corner to look at yet another long narrow passage lined by walls seemingly high as mountains. He knew there was a shrine within, and it was a task he’d have to complete, but it still did not make sense when he thought about it. Thankfully, his Sheikah Slate map worked and he was able to tell roughly where he was within the massive structure even if it did not show him every passage within it. He’d glided to the northern Lomei Labyrinth on suspicion that he would not only be able to collect another orb but also that it held the last piece of Barbarian Armor, that had a strange enchantment that brought a certain ferocity to his fighting. 

 

The air whipped down the corridor of the maze, stirring the sparse, sun-deprived grass on the ground, and whistling through gaps in the textured stone walls. The towering maze walls were almost designed as if they were small stacked columns, a style of carving he’d not seen elsewhere but he found the walls could be easily scaled with this design. Of course, he’d never have the strength to climb all the way to the top of the walls  _ and skip this infernal challenge. _ He wore his Hylain Tunic and Hood that were dyed a deep green that reminded him of the plains, and despite their apparent lightness had been enhanced by great Fairies to provide considerable defense.  _ Never know what roams these mazes. _

 

As he rounded the following corner, he came to another split, the hallway immediately in front of him proceeding straight, but another branched off to the right, and took a few other corners so he couldn’t quite see where it led. His decision here was easy, as the path to the right was the general direction he wanted to head, while the path straight ended in a corner covered in a large, pulsing pile of Malice Blight. It was like a giant had dropped a spot of congealed blood, but it pulsed with a malignant light that was deep purple and seethed heat and something more deleterious, as though it affected the very air. In many places it took on a deeper hue, even turned into thick black and looked more solid, if not quite safe to the touch. Link proceeded to the second hall to his right, but something caught his eye that he only saw as he moved to enter to the offshoot corridor. He turned back and approached, and saw that he’d seen a light reflect off of a blade enmeshed in the pool of malice. The mass was large, fully covering the ground of the corridor and spilling around the corner, how far he could not see - and the rippling angry mass of bruise-colored stuff piled high into the corner, a few feet over the champion’s head.  _ It’s an Edge of Duality! _ Link recognized the design of the blade, this was a powerful tool, he could see the tell-tale Sheikah eye carved or etched into the hilt above the double-sided great blade. He knew these to be highly durable and deadly weapons, and already found himself planning how to retrieve it.

 

The blade stuck out from one of the higher points of the malice pool - well not really a pool, it moved very slowly and purposively it almost seemed - and Link decided if he scaled the wall behind the stuff he could probably pull the blade out. The wall provided plenty of hand and footholds, but it wasn’t without risk - the malice blight was directly connected to the trapped dark lord Calamity Ganon. Link knew that beasts that fell into it were tortured and their life energy siphoned to strengthen it's vile master, and he suspected the great yellow-red eyes that stuck from the stuff were  _ his _ eyes, he saw through them in some way. He worried that the monster knew him, tracked him, stalked him through the stuff.  _ It’s just a pile of malice, be careful and you'll be in the proud ownership of a new Edge of Duality. Well, somewhat used.  _

 

He laid down his sword and shield to lighten the weight as he climbed, though he left his straps and a sheath on that could probably accommodate the blade. He looked up as he started his climb, the strange ethereal light that drifted in from atop the maze lighting his way as he found his hand and footholds, the regular patterns of the walls making this task relatively easy. He pulled himself up and to his left, casting an eye down at the blight that now covered the floor beneath him - thankfully his training left him strength such that he was not struggling to keep hold even now. The mass beneath him seemed almost to move, though he knew it was a trick of the strange light  _ malice blight doesn’t move _ . It must be the shifting shades of glowing color seeming to move as they seethed in their malign intent - like an amethyst sparkling through a changing light. He didn’t even like to breathe deeply so close to it. He was nearing his target now, and he saw at last the handle sticking up almost within reach - and he also saw the “heart” of the stuff below him, the yellow eye as large as a wooden shield that burned yellow with an angry red pupil focused on him. 

 

He thought he was just about in the right position, and securing his right hand with a firm grasp, he turned to reach for the blade - and only then realized the stuff  _ was _ moving ( _ how?! _ ), a thin stream or tendril snaked up and around his right ankle. It pulled, with a surprising strength for a pool of evil viscous stuff, and too late he realized another had his left wrist. He’d only just processed that the stuff had created  _ limbs _ out of its mass when he started to fall. The pulsating purple mass rushed to meet him.

 

***

 

Link did not fall into a simple pool, but found himself caught in several animated tendrils of the malice blight, thick black limbs laced with glowing veins of purple energy encircle his body. Tendrils as thick as his forearm snaked around his thighs, while two more circled under his arms, snaking around his whole arms quickly and holding him aloft above a seething mass of toxic purple malice blight. He’d expected pain - typically contact with the writhing morass would bring a stinging pain on contact - and leave burns if he didn’t cut away - he had felt them drain his very life energy upon contact. But this was different, it was warm but there was no sting, just a kind of pulsing power he felt throbbing in the tendrils through the fabric of his clothes.  _ What's going on, I never realized the malice could...articulate limbs.  _ He struggled, trying to rip the coil wrapped around his arm free, but it only seemed to tighten the grip of the thing. The limbs began to move him now, turning him from his back where he'd fallen to face down around so hung almost spread eagle over the purple ooze, and before he'd had almost any chance to react, tendrils powerfully ripped his strap across his chest, and his gear fell down below,  _ and the slate! _

 

This was unlike any encounter Link had with the malice blight before, and he was starting to panic. He knew the vile matter was directly connected to calamity Ganon, draining the life of creatures who came into contact with it and making the terrible monster more powerful, feeding it.  _ He must be growing more powerful, exercising more control over the malice outside the castle.  _ The pool below him thinned of the purple blackened stuff, and he was slowly lowered by the tendrils that wrapped his limbs, so that his hands and knees touched the cool dirt of the maze floor. As he was placed on the ground, the purple stuff flowed over his hands and coalesced to a thicker black, still glowing with this bright veins of brilliant light. His ankles were covered in blight as well, trapping him on the ground amidst great morass of the stuff all around him, towering over him now in the nearby corner. 

 

The great, firey eye twisted around in front of him, extruding on a stalk that was perilously thin but seemed to pulse with strength, the horrible thing like Keese eye as big as shield, fixed him in its gaze. “Fuck you! What do you want?,” it could not speak of course, but it seemed to oblige him, as tendrils snaked up his pant legs from his ankles, and cursorily ripped the trousers and undergarments from his pale body.  _ Of Farosh this is fucked.  _ He looked down, half naked and in his Hylian tunic, the cool air rushing through the titanic walls of the maze tickled his skin, and a slim sprig of purple rose up between his legs.  _ Oh goddesses it's going to castrate me! It's going to rip my cock off!  _ He panicked, now he struggled violently, tried to pull his arms free with all his might even as he moved his hips to try and move his genitals from the hungry malice. “NO!” He yelled aloud as it encircled his cock and balls. “Aaaaaggh” he yelled and pulled so hard he felt his muscles straining, but to no avail, the stuff had a powerful hold. But his penis didn't feel like it was being ripped from him, but rather felt like it was being stroked and licked on all sides. “Ohhhh, no, no, ohhh ahhhh” he looked down but the tendril had surrounded his manhood, and hardened into a thick black muscle of blight, apparently intent on stimulating him to erection.  _ What in Hyrule is going on?!  _ It was succeeding in stimulating him, actually it felt really good, incredible really. “Ohhhh what the FAROSH Ohhhhhhhh wow.” 

 

_ Goddess I need to get free. _ He looked back up at the fat bulbous eye in front of him,  _ does Ganon see this? Does he know I'm his enemy?  _ Another tendril rose from beneath the eye, suspended on an animated limb of seething violet toxicity, it congealed into a thick black protuberance, with a seething slit that oozed a thick glowing violet substance at the tip. It pushed against his lips but Link refused,  _ goddesses what is this? maybe I can—  _ his thought was interrupted as the tendril that wrapped his cock and balls pulled down on them, sharply, the pain caused him to cry out - and the tendril slipped in his mouth. It forced itself down his throat, but Link bit down hard - and the whole mass around him seemed to glow with a sudden brightness, and the tendril retreated. But as it did, he felt a hot trail of liquid and he saw the tip was dripping the liquid stuff in front of him.  _ Oh goddesses, it's in me now!  _ And he could feel it, the effect was almost instantaneous, a warmth slowly rolling down the back of his throat, his whole body turned feverishly hot and his mind was suddenly very fuzzy. He was light headed and he knew he wasn't forming thoughts clearly either - like a sleeping draught or that one time he'd made one of the “fun” elixirs.  _ It's in me, in my head. _

 

He moaned, unable to ignore the incredible sensations between his legs, he couldn't focus. “Ohhhhh goddesses, yes, fuck” the tendril encased his cock and sucked, caressed, and touched all at once every inch of his manhood - gently applying a pressure to his balls, then massaging them in turn.  _ I need to FOCUS!  _ “Oh goddesses, that feels so….oh goddesses…”

 

A voice rumbled around him, vibrating his whole body,  **No Link, champion, it is not the goddesses who give you such pleasures. It is it that which is more powerful than all the goddesses of Hyrule.** _ Ganon _ . He knew it, felt it – the voice seemed to be  _ inside _ him, nothing moved other than the seething mass, no man appeared.  _ Ganon is no man _ .  _ I must be going mad, it's splitting my head open and driving me mad. _ The malice was coursing through him, his body was agonizingly aroused, every inch of his flesh tingled. He started humping onto the tendril below him, moaning aloud in ways that echoed down the vast maze corridor. Suddenly he was coming, “oh goddesses, oh yes,yes yes fuck yes” his hips bucked almost involuntarily and he shot his cum into the limb encasing his cock and balls. It was powerful, wracking his hole body as he shivered and shuddered and he could  _ feel _ the thing attached to him sucking his cum as his cock drained into it.

 

Link realized he was panting, but it was hard to pay attention, there were voices he realized, echoing in his head.  _ This isn't that voice? How is it poisoning my mind and my body?  _ But like snakes, hundreds of slithering voices echoed even as he knew his ears heard nothing, “all power to Ganon” they whispered and shouted. It echoed in his skull and he closed his eyes, trying to force them out but his head was fuzzy, his senses dull. It almost felt like the shouts and voices were writhing in his head physically “all power to Ganon” they echoed. “Drain the champion”.  _ What?! Of course, it’s draining my life. In the most humiliating fashion! _  As though it was trying to ruin him as it slowly sapped his energy.

 

Link tried to collect himself, he realized despite his orgasm he was still fully erect, almost painfully so, in the grip of the tentacle beneath him.  **Yes, Link - I can give you pleasure without end. Give yourself to your new master.** The chorus of voices fell away and a single clear thunderous echo powered down the center of his skull.  _ Master?! What crap.  _ He began to pull against the blight that restrained him, his knees were painfully pushed against the floor of the maze now. His thoughts were becoming muddled though,  _ I must...what?...get free. Gannon is not my master - its’ pure evil. _ Link pulled and struggled, yelling against the uninterested walls of the labyrinth, his cock being gently and constantly pleasured beneath him, making him moan and cry out. “Aghhh!”  _ goddesses this feels so good. _ His head was still very messy from that stuff in his belly, the voices were eching like a choir in his head “pleasure and pump him - all power to Ganon”  _ I’ll never give my power to him.  _

 

More of tendrils were encircling his body, a thick black limb tinged with glowing streaks encircled his waist then wrapped again around his chest beneath his tunic, rubbing against his nipples in warm electric sensations, making the boy moan once more. The echoes he knew were only in his mind, but there may as well have been a hundred Ganon worshippers around him. “All power to mighty Ganon, master of life, giver of pleasure”. The champion’s head throbbed with the chaotic cacophony of sinister prayer. 

 

Link was shocked back to half-consciousness when he felt a heavy warm damp thing slither against his asshole. He turned his head and saw a thick tendril, that ended in a slim but blunt black and violet glowing point, rubbed slimily against him, leaving a trail of tingling slime on his ass like a slug, sliming all over his cheeks.  _ What the...what is this?  _ Whatever that stuff was it tingled, warmed, like whatever had been put in his belly, he found himself gyrating against it, a heavy thick weight rubbing itself all over.  _ I never knew my ass could feel like this.  _ A random memory flitted back into his head, of a bar wench once telling a girl friend how she used a finger behind a man when she pleasured him. Link had moved tables he was so embarrassed to hear such things. “Ohhhhhhh mmmmmm” he couln’t stop the noises as his cock was caught up in the sucking, licking force of one tentacle, while another rubbed itself against his exposed asshole - the boy grinding back against it, losing some control of his reactions. His hole had never been a thing of pleasure before but now it tickled in a way that made his whole body shiver with a pure malice-induced lust.

 

That voice ripped into him, his psyche almost rent apart from its force -  **do you want your master inside you Link?** **_Beg_ ** **your master Ganon and he will give you the pleasures you desire.** He looked up at the great eye in front of his face, extended on a thin fibrous stalk of the malice, looking through him. “Never. I’ll never beg that creature for anything but his own lif—OH - Oh oh” it was twirling around his asshole now, the thin tip playing with it, leaving a slimy trail of warmth and pleasure, pushing just in a little - then tracing a lazy trail down to his balls and back.  _ Goddesses my body is on fire, I can’t think straight. Ganon’s not here.  _ But the malice blight was his - Link knew that, it was connected to the foul King of Darkness and power.

 

Link wiggled his ass back, making his cock jump so that the tendril ministering to him pulled and pressured his genitals in new ways that sent shockwaves through his body. “AGH ah.. Ahh please...goddesses its so...I can’t….” he was breathing heavily now, his eyes closed and his head hanging down, looking into the purple and blackened mass. It toyed with him still, the tendril on his cock slowing, quieting its efforts - the thick rope of malice and its thin tip twirling with his aching asshole. “Fuck, ahhhhh….please...please…”  _ What do I want? _ “Please put it in...I want it...ah goddeses it feels good...incredible”  **Not goddesses, beg your master, boy.** He squeezed his eyes his head hurt so with the noise. He almost couldn’t breathe for the weird desire now working down beneath him, “please...ahhhhh...please...put it in me...oh it...please.” The tendril slipped its narrow tip into the raggedly breathing boy, and he moaned in ecstatic pleasure as it slowly wiggled in his tight asshole. “Oh goddesses yes”

 

It pulled out - and he immediately corrected himself “Ganon!...please...let it in me…”  _ I’ll never call him Master  _ a last clear thought slipped through the fog _ \- I just need this… _ the tendril returned, Link dimly noted drool falling from his lower lip as he pushed himself back on to the thick tendril probing his tender virgin asshole. The sensations were unlike anything he'd ever experienced before, the hot tentacle of liquid power had a hard blunt tip as small as his pinky but the whole thing widened slowly. Slimy warmth was pushing slowly into him, pulling back out, the congealed black substance pulled and toyed with the champion’s hole and had him moaning incoherently in pleasure. His brain was too full of that cacophony, the malice in his belly turning him stupid, his eyes glazed like over like a dumb beast and his mouth hung open as indistinguishable noises issued from his throat.

 

The tendril was growing thicker now as it pushed in, as thick as few fingers together, it was getting deep in him, he felt so strange - like he was full, and there was a pressure within him as the tip poked at his inner sphincter. It was a painful pressure inside, but he felt it uncomfortably push slowly deeper inside him. His asshole was stretching wider now, the discomfort inside the champion mixed intothe weird pleasure he felt at the slick thing pushing at his hole, in and out slowly pushing more in, gently sliding out then a little deeper. Link was on all fours, his back arched with his head hanging down, and now he became aware of new sensation at his ass, and turned to look what new pleasure awaited. He saw the tendril, now in him up to a point as thick as his wrist, had a large oval almost egg-shaped bulge in it. Panic brought a break in the fog,  _ oh goddesses no, that will never fit in me, what the Farosh is that?!  _

 

Link started to try and pull away but the tentacle encasing his upper body tightened and held his waist. “No...please...no” he muttered as the bulb in the tendril pushed against his hole. The strange voices in his head shouted and sung about the “master’s seed” - malice seed, but Link just concentrated on his ass. In the same slow rhythmic pumping, the tendril moved deep in his gut and pushed the bulb against him, his ass stretching more than he could imagine. The sensation pulled any kind of rational thought from his mind, as the he foggily began to hump slowly back, eyes unfocused as he just felt the sensation of his asshole spreading. It was pain, like stretching a very sore muscle, but there was pleasure, and a strange pressure, Link lowered his shoulders so his ass stuck up, and the tendrils around his legs pulled them slightly wider. “Yes more, put it all in me, take me, push all of it in me” he was muttering incoherently.  _ Goddesses I'm going to take all of that thing in me!  _ The thought excited him. The bulb crested, and finally plunged into him and his sphincter tightened around it as the tendril narrowed behind. He felt incredible, it pressed against a spot inside him right above his balls - he was so full. 

 

“Oh oh ohhhhhyesss” he was coming again, the hungry limb on his cock sucking the semen as his balls drained again into the seething mass. His body tingled with every inch of skin, the warm pleasure like tongues licking his body, the champion lost his mind in an orange fog of pure ecstasy. As he came, he felt the bulb inside him release, and he thought  _ it's coming in me, it's filling me up with its cum.  _ He felt the thick tendril pulse against his hole, as the bulb deflated and emptied deep into his gut. It was so warm and filling, creating a pressure inside him, it was intense but not quite uncomfortable, and a powerful erotic sensation spread from within him.  _ Yes, fuck yes, cum in me, fill me up. _ The cacophony of voices had quieted, he heard him self groaning a little with every ragged breath. He was still horny and erect, even as the tendril slurping his cock slowed to gentle caresses of his tortured member. 

 

Link looked up, stared into the vile firey eye of the ooze, dimly aware that the tendril that had violated his mouth hung in front of him, the slit on the end dripping viscous glowing purple malice. The invader in his ass retreated almost completely, but began anew twirling around and teasing his hole. The hero mewled, practically crying now,  _ this pleasure is going to kill me. I'm going to die of it.  _ He was already humping his hungry ass back onto the thing. “No...More...please..no...no more. More” he mumbled in his dense haze. “Oh goddesses please, more - I need it - I need more" The voice ripped into his skull again,  **You stupid little bitch, it's not the goddesses giving you pleasure. Only your new master, Ganon can quench your voracious desire you hungry wretch.**   
  
Link's head was empty, all he felt was the warm fullness of the monstrous cum in him - the urgent tingling of his hole. He wanted more - needed it to fill him again. "Please, mm master - please give me more - I need it inside me, please"  the tendril returned to teasing his hole once more, starting again the slow process of working his sphincter. He moaned in sheer unbridled delight, it felt wonderful and warm and slick "yessss yes goddess– master, oh yes fuck me, fill me, fill me" he raved stupidly, his mind gone to the pleasures that seethed through him.

 

Link’s vision blurred, and he thought he saw an great powerful body take shape, writhing tendrils of red hair surrounding burning eyes, terrible eyes that cruelly smiled down at him. Link knew this was a hallucination, half his mind could still register the single bulbous eye of the blight, but the tendril in front of him now looked like a great phallus extending from the beast he hallucinated.  **Suck your master Link, show him your champion strength.** _ Goddesses he's so powerful,  _ the tendril in from of him was heavy and thick, dripping his master’s cum.  _ What am thinking?  _ He realized his arms were no longer bound, and he took the tendril in his hands and tentatively licked the tip, tasting the hot vile liquid and savoring it, like sugar water, he needed more.  **Please your master Link** it reverberated in his skull,  **be Master Ganon’s hungry bitch.**

 

Link slowly opened his mouth and wrapped his lips around the end of the dense tendril, worked his tongue around it. The stuff that dripped was warm and sweet, and it seemed like electricity shot through it. Link worked his mouth now, sucking it eagerly, running his tongue over the tip and working with with his hands as though he was worshiping a man's cock. Even as the hallucination of the figure faded, Link stared into the great bulbous eye, his own eyes reflecting vapid, mindless desire. He was humping his ass back on the thick member pulsing inside his asshole, licking and sucking the other, his body on fire with wanton sensual pleasure. He'd never felt anything like this, his hole stretched and grabbed the the thickening worm of malice, making him moan on the other that slathered its slime in his mouth. He felt it pushing deep inside him once more, his eyes rolled back in his head from the hot fullness that crept through him, the first load seed sloshing in him. _More, yes yes so full, so warm and wonderful, more yes._

 

Then he felt it and his eyes focused, he new there was a bulb forming in the tendril and pushing against hungry sloppy hole - and now in front of him he saw a similar bulb forming in the member he sucked so eagerly on. _It’s too big for my mouth._ But the voices in his head told him just to suck, and the bulb in the tendril stopped well short of his mouth where his hands were, and so he slowly massaged it, just barely able to grasp it with both hands. **Take your masters cock down your throat you filthy little bitch, take it all the way and I’ll let you have more of my seed.** _Yes master._ Link relaxed his throat, and tried to take more of the thick thing inside, and it pushed itself into his throat making him gag, but it didn’t care it just pushed deeper. Now he was trying to keep from gagging and vomiting, his asshole tightened even as it was being stretched by the other bulb of fluid pushing in his ass. **Take my seed bitch.** His head reverberated, and the thing in his throat pulsed and he felt it explode into him, pouring hot liquid malice into his belly. Then the other pulsed into him, pushing inside his ass once more and unloading deep inside him - the two tendrils filling him with ever more of his master’s “cum” - the foul smelling morass expanding his belly. _I’m so full, there's so much._ The tendril pulled from his throat and he could finally breathe, but it still spurted the viscous stuff into his mouth and he hungrily swallowed more. The bulb in his ass was still pulsing its load into him when his own erection exploded into the mass once more, his body aching now from the constant stimulation, every muscle twitching and sore, his arms buckled as he could not longer hold himself aloft. The member that he had been sucking on shot one last gob onto his face, and he laughed and licked his lips, it was funny for some reason. 

 

Link slowly drained into the succubus limb that sucked his erection as the tentacle in his ass filled his insides. His stomach was becoming distended for all the massive load of his master's cum in the weakened champion, bulging outward perversely. “Thank you master, thank you master, I love you master” he was broken, just trying to say what he needed to please the eye sitting on its stalk before him. He realized that the tendrils that encircled his body were slipping away, even the one that had never left his cock was pulling away. He was free, on the bare dirt floor on his hand and knees. “No, no please - please don’t - please master.” **Beg me** it again echoed in his head, and he stared right into the purple lidded eye. **Beg me you stupid little whore.** _I Need more - it's so good._ “Please fill me up - fill your bitch up with come - please take your bitch master, I want your cum inside me” his voice was whining but intense. 

 

Suddenly he was being lifted into the air, tendrils heavy and dense circled around his limbs and waist and chest and lifted him from the ground, the turned him over so his fat belly of the vile stuff extruded upward. His tunic was ripped away. The tendril that had ministers to his cock returned, that wonderful sensation of his cock and balls being sucked and licked all over made him gasp and moan. His whole body writhed with hot warm tendrils, playing across his nipples, caressing his thighs, rubbing him all over with foul slime that only made him more aroused. He had no control of his limbs, but he was very nearly too weak to control them. And as he was suspend in the air on his back, his holes were again filled with the pulsing members, one entering his mouth so he lazily tried to lick and suck it, while the other forcefully pushed into his ass.  _ Yes thank you master.  _ And the voice filled him as much as the tendrils of malice  **I’ll fuck you to death you dumb bitch.** They were pushing and pulsing into him, the thick black and purple thing pushing down his throat gagging him as he tried to breath through his nose. All he knew was the sheer pleasure, the warm stuff, the slimy members rubbing his body all over, his ass pulled and fucked and stretched on a big thick trunk of malice sticking out of the mass below.

 

**Take my cum into you, worthless excuse for a champion, take your masters seed until you cannot** . The one in his throat pulled back, and as he gasped for breath it exploded into his mouth, and the boy gasped and started and sucked the foul stuff into him, almost unable to he was so full but he needed to drink it all down and please his master. The spent member lazily rubbed around his face as he licked and lapped at it, but then raised his head to look down at his ass. He’d not yet been able to watch as the big bulb pushed into his sore hungry hole, but now he saw another pushing the lips of his asshole, spreading it, “yes, yes  push it into me master - fill your bitch” he dissolved into ecstatic moans as the thick knot of liquid malice pushed and pulled on his hole, stretching him wide. The vile eye looked on pitilessly.  _ Yes yes _ . It pushed into him, and he squeezed his hole on it as it pushed and pulsed and finally began to pump a another monstrous load into him, his stomach only distending even more. His head hung back, his eyes were glazed, the tendrils holding his arms and legs loosed so he was just elevated by his torso as strange noises came from his mouth.

 

No one in Hyrule ever knew how close their kingdom came to its final demise that day, how the last hope of the land was almost filled to bursting with an evil substance that turned him into raving, desiring beast, destroyed by its own pleasure. No bards ever heard the tail. But Link was very nearly going to expire, to succumb to the dark pleasures that dark lord Ganon offered. Except, that when his hand fell limp to his side, it fell against a blade that was so sharp it cut the back of his hand - and the pain shocked him, pulling the sliver of his mind back from the stupor of his violation.  _ The Edge of Duality _ , he saw the Greatsword sticking up from the mass, the reason he was here to begin with. Summoning every inch of strength and concentration he could, he flexed his arm and grabbed the handle, ripping the heavy thing from the screaming mass of malice, he used the weight of the blade to swing it up over his abdomen and head where the razor edge pieced the vile eye that watched him. 

 

The limbs that grasped him withered, the purple ooze vaporizing like water in the depth of the Gerudo desert he crashed to the ground,  the seething pool of stuff screamed, or what Link thought was a scream, some primordial noise that whipped up like a wind between the walls. It was deafening, but he was more concerned with his body, as suddenly the stuff inside him was screaming too, and he began to retch violently as it spilled out of his holes, and he screamed too. The pressure inside him was horrible, like he’d swallowed a hundred Greatswords, he pushed violently and thought he might die from the effort, vomiting violently as his asshole erupted with foul matter pouring from inside him. Even as the stuff hit the ground it too evaporated. The world was swirling around him as the mass of malice exploded and evaporated, his own both straining violently against the stuff inside him as both body and malice rejected each other. 

 

Link almost passed out, but finally was able to breathe again, his stomach in pain, but the last of the stuff ( _ I hope _ ) had expelled from him. He crawled over to the maze wall, and leaned his back against it, breathing hard, he just focused on staying conscious and feeling the unnaturally smooth stone against his skin. He wasn’t sure how long he sat there, maybe an hour, maybe several, but he just closed his eyes and waited for his mind to clear, for the world to stop moving in the opposite direction when he moved his head. When at last he opened his eyes, the maze was quiet and clean of blight, his gear and slate lay on the ground nearby with some tattered clothes. He still had, somehow, an erection. He felt hungry, or empty, he wasn’t sure which. 

 

Slowly, he began to stroke his erection, soft and gentle, recalling the incredible sensations of the tendril. With his other hand, he touched his asshole, pushed against it. He brought up a finger to his mouth and licked and sucked on it, then returned it to his hole. Then he put two inside, then three stroking his cock the whole time. He leaned back on the wall, fingers moving in and out of his hole, until finally he came all over himself. 

 

 _Goddesses_ _that really does feel good_. 


End file.
